Richard Archeron/Abilities
Meditation Techniques The Deepblue meditation technique captures astral energy. The astral energy feeds Richards mana pool as well as his bloodline. With higher levels, Deepblue meditation technique is able to capture celestial bodies, which do not dissolve in to his bloodline, but orbits around it, constantly feeding Richards bloodlines and attacks. Richards is currently using the Deepblue Dream * Deepblue Standard Technique * Deepblue Fantasy (At level 10) * Deepblue Dream (At level 18) * Deepblue Aria (Legendary) Celestial Bodies Each body requires an orbit to be created around his Bloodlines. Wisps of power were constantly being pulled from these sources and fused into his bloodline and mana pool. # astral energy # the origin energies of the Land of Dusk # he origin energies of the Forest Plane # Blue Moon (took up enough space to cover a fifth orbit) Bloodline Abilities Archeron Bloodline * Eruption: increases one’s strength and speed by half a fold to a fold. Book 1 Chapter 24 * Blaze: increases the casting speed for offensive spells2;196 * Sacrifice: an ability that could activate a power far beyond that of regular magic. It would amplify whatever spell is cast greatly, but the price was that the mana used to cast the spell would permanently vanish from the body. 3;128 'Silvermoon Bloodline' 1. Nature affinity * Grade 1: It passively strengthens any nature spells that is cast, also raises perception and ability to conceal. * Grade 2: * Grade 3: Allows the user to merge almost seamlessly into his surroundings. * Grade 4: 5;110 2. Astral affinity * Grade 1: Astral Conversion - (unlocked at level 4 of astral affinity) This ability allowed the trunk to absorb the energy he could not interface with automatically, converting it into astral rays.4;55 * Grade 2: Elemental Augment - Any spell or ability that used elemental energies would now be about 10% more powerful than before.v4ch74 * Grade 3: 'Celestial Rain' - Doubles the effect of the Deepblue meditation techniques (partially unlocked by Richard3;83)3;60 * Grade 5: ''v5ch48 '''Truename' Schloan, (the astral affinity tree triples in size) 3. Elemental affinity 5;106 * Grade 4: Elemental Eruption - 'This ability boosted the elemental purity and impact of spells like fireball5;106 4. Restoration affinity * ''Grade 1: greatly boosts recovery speed4;147 * Grade 2: * Grade 3: * Grade 4: 5;110 * Grade 5: ''Book 7 Chapter 44 Truename Ruven ** Ruvendaer after starting to comprehend the foundational Laws of Life of the Forest Plane 5. Moonforce affinity * ''Grade 4: '''Lunar Majesty - It allowed the user to absorb a specific type of moonforce and store it within their world tree, giving them a boost when using related spells or the corresponding secret sword. Truename Dizmason (Archeron Bloodline) * gives control over Abyssal flames. ** Richard uses it as a breath attack or through his hands6;62. Later, he infuses the power into his fireballs and other attacks. Schloanruvendaer'7;44 * ''Schloan: the well of the stars (Elven Bloodline)'' ** "his truename morphed into what seemed like an ancient blue well. The volatile liquid within the well turned into wisps of mana that replenished him in combat"v5ch48 * ''Ruven: the Mist of Life (Elven Bloodline, Restoration Affinity)'' ** He had gained the ability to summon near-boundless life energy, multiplying the power of his Devout Prayer and speeding up personal recovery as well.7;44 * ''Daer: Soul'' * Changed to Issar: '''Redemption, if followed to the end represents the path to become the ultimate Master of Order Divine Blessings Goddess of the Moon Alucia (Soul Abilities) ' *'Wisdom:' ''The one who has this blessing will be able to see and understand things faster than the average person. As he uses the gift it also grows in power. ''Book 1 Chapter 3 ** ''Grade 3: ''Gives a 2nd consciousness.3;85 ** ''Grade 4: ''Analytic. ** ''Grade 5: Gives a 3rd consciousness6;13 ** - ** Grade 7: quadrupled Richards thinking speed ** Grade 8: ''Book 8 Chapter 21"dropping the millions of days that he had once needed to analyse a number of laws to a few hundred thousand" *'Truth:' Allows a person to see the truth behind things as numbers and helps his perception. ''Book 1 Chapter 4 ** Analytic'6;13 ** '''Insight'6;20 ** ''Level 2: ''Precision Book 1 Chapter 9 ** '''Intuition: Book 8 Chapter 21"it would just give him a vague sense of unease whenever he met issues that would have a huge impact on his life." ** Field of Truth Eternal Dragon' ' * Torrent of Life:1;100 The one who has this blessing would see his body would not age in the next fifteen years. Book 1 Chapter 101 * Unhurriedness:1;100 ''When someone with this blessing entered a lesser plane in the future that did not possess a Church of the Eternal Dragon, the timeflow there would jump to ten times the normal time. This effect would last for thirty years, but would not affect a higher plane. ''Book 1 Chapter 101' * Lighthouse of the Soul:6;84''an ability that allowed him to mark the soul of an enemy, sensing their position anywhere within the same plane.'' * Titles ** Timewalker'':'' 4;106 Someone with this title would have his body cleansed with the power of time , slowing its deterioration, extending their lifespan. '' ** '''Planewalker': Possessors of this title would see the eternal dragon interfere with the sacrifices to give a reward more favorable.''6;84 ** '''Lord of Space: 'Book 7 Chapter 159 *** Stronger spatial skills *** Can allocate the grace from the blessings away from the host as long as the target is still a priest or priestess *** C''an permanently lower the amount of blessings that someone receives as long as they are not favored.'' Skills *'Secret Swords of Silvermoon' - ''a secret technique passed down from the shrine of '''Alucia', the Goddess of the Moon. Every time the secret sword is used, a crescent moon mark with the color of the corresponding moon with appear on the forehead.It has seven swords: ** Beheading Newmoon: It creates a blanket of scarlet moonlight that chops silently at the opponent. (Red Moon). ''Book 1 Chapter 74 ** '''Ring of Destiny:'5;92 An attack that has to be executed with both hands and gathering of moonforce instead of internal energy, it covers an area around the user. (Amber Moon) ''Book 2 Chapter 3 ** '''Devout prayer': a skill that was equivalent to a cleric’s healing. The sword’s user could cast it upon themselves, or cast it on the sword’s target. (Green Moon) ** Annihilation: creates a crescent made of energy in the direction of the strike.(Azure Moon) ** Violet Moon: A single fast attack able to tackle quick opponents. ** Silver Moon: An attack that creates a spiral of endless attacks at the enemy. ** Gold Moon: the strongest an most obscure skill *[[Church of the Eternal Dragons' martial arts|'Church of the Eternal Dragons' martial arts']] *'Underworld Battle Techniques' - taught by the Blade of Calamity Naya who almost turned assassination in a form of art. ** Lizard crawl *'Living Alchemy'5;95 (partially learned from Saint Lawrence) Level Based Abilities [[Manacycle|'Manacycle']] : A mage with this ability had full control of the mana requirements of a spell, capable of turning a fireball into either a kindling or a raging inferno as the situation called for it.6;6 (Saint ability) [[Apocalyptic Triad|'Apocalyptic Triad']]: an angelic face, a demonic face, and a mixture of demonic and angelic face in between, described as embodiment of perfection. Angelic face attacks with concentrated life energy (Elven Bloodline). Demonic face attacks with the laws of destruction (Archeron Bloodline). Perfect face combines his magic with his blue flames. (Legendary ability) Equipment''' ' * [[Twin of Destiny|'Twin of Destiny']] ''grade: A nearly divine class staff with six enchantments that empowers all sorts of attacks and curses. * [[Moonlight|'Moonlight']] grade: An elven long sword that is one of the divine weapons of Silvermoon Palace. Blessed by Alucia herself, it possesses the strength of all seven moons. * [[Extinction|'Extinction']] grade: A jet black long sword that was the family heirloom of the Schumpeter family. * [[Judge of Destiny|'Judge of Destiny']] grade: A divine class short sword/dagger that absorbed its user’s blood. * divine bow with ten divine arrows5;51 * [[Book of Holding|'Book of Holding']] grade: ''A magical book capable of storing magic and releasing it * [[Book of Calamity|'Book of Calamity']] ''grade: ''A magical book which could store/create creatures for summoning * [[Destiny Crystal|'Destiny Crystal']] x1 Rune Crafting # Elementary Agility Book 1 Chapter 27 # Vitality Book 1 Chapter 63 # [[Lifesbane|'Lifesbane']] # [[Mana Armament|'Mana Armament']] # Breath of Darkness- grade 3 set # [[Deepblue Fragment|']]Deepblue Fragment3;91 # [[Savage Barrier|'''Savage Barrier]]' '''set # [[Savage Strike|'Savage Strike']]' set # Mana Boost # Nature Domain # Eruption # [[Guide of Secrets|'''Guide of Secrets]] (7 rune grade 2 set)- upgrade to Breath of Darkness3;144 # Mystic Glory3;145 # War Construct----5;62 # Lance of Broken Stars (six-rune set)5;18 # Savage Wanderer (four-rune set)5;19 # Illusion of Dawn5;104 # Crimson Inferno # KingsteelBook 7 Chapter 112 # Stealthwalker # Midren ## Normal edition ## Battle edition ## -- # Petrifying Gaze Laws 6;13 * Laws of Time (slight contact) * Laws of Space (comes into contact when he gains his "Lord of Space" title from the Eternal Dragon)Book 7 Chapter 159 * Laws of Life from Forest Plane (2,048 points6;148) ** When integrated in to attacks, weakened most spells, but is a perfect counter to undead creatures.6;17 * The source laws of the Land of Dusk * The source laws of the Godnest * Laws of Light (Church of Glory) * Laws of Fire (fire potion) * Metal laws (from War Fanatic and Lyos's soul) * Order * Chaos * Neutrality category:Richard Archeron